hygardfandomcom-20200213-history
Season 2 Finale Q
What's up with Pabu? How is Pabu still around? He lost his connection when Prince died, but then Prince didn't die so Pabu is in a living limbo. Where did Pabu get that scar? He looked long and hard in the City for Prince, he got into a lot of scraps with Drow asking. What happened to the other two witches when the Mother fell? They are still in Hygard. Was the Mother actually a Witch God? Technically, no. Did the witches corrupt the Mother to their gains? They very much twisted what her meaning was supposed to be. Did Lady Jane manipulate the Mother? Lady Jane had her own agenda, she twisted the cause of the Mother. What were the Mother's original intentions? Fertility, crop-growth, rustic and basic old God stuff. Her story goes that she worked since time began with the sun to provide everything for everybody, each day the Sun went away but she was still there. Rather than resenting that she took comfort in the Moon because it was always there. Why did the Mother give that book to Anabel? She didn't. One of the witches did. Why did the witch give it to Anabel? They distributed the stories from the libraries because veil was about. To boost imagination. How is Anabel doing? The kids will be blaming her for what happened. She hasn't made any friends from the incident. All events are on a clock, could we have prevented Raoul from turning into a zombie? No, he's been dead for well over a year. Was Raoul's consciousness still there? Raoul's soul wasn't in his corse. Where is Raoul's soul? His soul is trapped somewhere. How old was Greta when he started to dress the way he does? As a kid, always like that. A little shit of a street thug dressed as he does. If somebody proclaims themself a God, would they become a God or would a replica appear? That depends on a lot of things, depending on a lot of belief. How much belief does it take to create a God? A small God can be quite a lot of people, or one powerful Anabel incident. Could a God beget themselves? you didn't run into that story So, chess pieces in the Undersea? Prince was the prince of the Undercity, and there was a Queen of the Undercity. There was a King of the Undercity who was a rival. They had a strong chess theme, in the 2 year gap, the Knight took the King and they became much less refined and the chess theme was abandoned, then they became a proper gang. Is there any lingering fragment of Seraph still around? Physically, no. In spirit, or soul, ambiguous yes. Has Seraph now become a deity? No. Why are they worshipping Seraph's statue in the name of Mercy? No, worshipped, Seraph is a Saint. Has anything happened to the spear of Vuul? Not really, probably used once. Was Vuul's body consumed in that? Without the necrotech he probably shut down and fell apart. The Radiant said that Jack Prince would meet Mellorie soon, how soon? The Radiant's answer was very hopeful. The Radiant said that in Mellorie's voice. Was the new Radiant being controlled and shaped by the Church? New Radiant has far too many followers for a couple of inquisitors to change her nature. They are somewhat keeping her under control for her own good. The Radiant is the last good thing in the City, these people believe that and what to protect it. Were the homeless network trying to get us to stitch up Barry? Yes. In their defence, it might have been Barry. Barry hung out by one of the old churches. They thought he was creepy for hanging out with stale faith. The Kuo-toa and their insane belief, is that because they are a) child-like b) stupid and c) chaotic? All of this is true. What's the deal with the sub-replicating mud? Had you gone into the swamp you would have found the cauldron with the mud, she forced the swamp to perpetuate. Why has Adelais got that scar? And will it go away? It is related to Adelais' secret tally, you can fix it. You have to find that out for yourself. Does Mr Stevens still have a soul? He originally had a soul from the Demon, and then he lost his soul. If you ask Stevens he would be convinced he has a soul. We have to pursue the Stevens story Why is Mr Stevens afraid of the Guild? They might factory reset him. Super secret top of the range Golems are from the Guild, custom built. When Stevens was put together he was given extra programming by another Guild to assassinate his master, but it went wrong and he began to question laws. He thought that he was broken, and asked for a factory reset. He is becoming notably harder to disappear because of the group's infamy. Fizzlesnitch is also an outcast of the Guild, and is very interested in Stevens tech. Stevens story. During the interval, is part of the Stevens story going to uncover his Quest? What is the Grove? All of the records will be at the Guild. No where else. When Greta, Adelais and Tektite saw Ebere in the ritual, was that the real Ebere? Sort of. Not really. Ebere was a facsimile built of the expectations of Adelais and Morgan. More story to chase there. Any news on the original Mr. Stevens? He became a member of the chess piece gang. How did Mr Stevens get the original Mr Stevens' hat? The Golem told Mr Stevens that he was the one for the job, the job came with the hat. Mr Stevens needed the hat. Maybe Mr Stevens bag is made of the jacket. (Original Mr Stevens wanted a hat, a jacket and a badge - he never got a badge). Is there a major religion in Hygard now? The biggest is still the Radiant. A lot of people started worshipping the Mother, as Hygard became more natural. There was accidentally a religion of Hygard, Krogal says "praise be to Hygard and all the good people in it." It was repeated so much and believed so much that Hygard itself became a religion. What would have happened if the Mother succeeded? What would the Mother have gained? Because she was another manifestation, she's not a true deity, she manifested with the notion of being reunited with the Moon. She was going to crash the Moon into the City, that was her driving impulse. The Moon has moved closer? Yeah. Bad things will happen at the coast. The Sleeper-creep was manifested by the children. Where does the Reaper-cheep come from? The kid's story. The Reaper-creep was the group, we had this notion that something called the Reaper-cheep would have to come and kill the Sleeper-creep. So, all of us believed it so it came true. Who awakened Lady Jane? Lady Jane had the ritual of resurrection cast, back in Season 1, we were there. Someone nicked the diamond. Due to the Weaver all souls went to the Weaver so no-one could have been resurrected at any point, that's why the priests were saying "she must not want to come back." When we killed the Weaver she was summoned, she had to call upon any bargain with any God so that she could come back. She bargained with the Mother. She was rotting for a while which was why she was zombie-esque. What is Lady Jane? Strictly, not a zombie. Because she wasn't undead, you didn't destroy her soul. She's got back to where she came from. Why is Tektite not bitter to the world after all he has been through? His bitterness is towards his father. Gaius, of Rosevale was the first to show him kindness and teach him right from wrong. The sisters of Ebere taught him table manners. What's the deal with the hand mushrooms? That is stale faith trying to escape. The hand that came through the crystal was a figure of stale faith. The visions that Greta and Adelais got from the stale faith? They weren't trying to do anything, they are poor and confused faith, and it isn't your faith. It hitting you so hard is an actual strike to your beliefs. If they were continuing being hostile towards you they would take not only religious faith, but faith in yourself. This explains why Tektite doesn't get effected by them. Elisa's story: She was born a hag, an unnatural, mystic woman. They live for hundreds and hundreds of years, have something of a predisposition to extend their own lives. She was a bad person, but that was a long time ago. She had lived so long she barely knows what is going on anymore. She doesn't comprehend anything anymore, she is doing no ill-will and wants to have tea with people. As far as her part in the creation of Veil, her sister's asked to get mushrooms for the brew and she did so she could spend more time with them. She did contribute, whether she meant to or not. Where were the witches? They were hiding in the Veil smoke. In Season 1, in the Undersea, what was the magical mishap that teleported the lighthouse down there? That's really old, that's Black Crag era. Practically no living being is aware of history of the Black Crag era. Pre-Hygard. Black Crag was the mine where Tribnik lived. Tribnik slayed the beast, and created Hygard, thus ending the Black Crag era. Is Chenzira a God? If she has carried on assisting so. If the majority of the city's population is now Drow and Chenzira has returned to claim the Drow throne does that mean she has political control over Hygard? Technically, but we found the King and he is the ruler of Hygard, so he will return to his throne. How long was the King in the catacombs for? During the two year gap he was chained up, but he was only with Igneon when Lady Jane took him down there. Did Lady Jane know about Igneon? Not specifically, she was looking for the Heart of the City. And she found it. She needed to find the King if she were to become Queen. Is the adviser linked to Igneon? No. He is the only ghost of Hygard. He is linked to the previous monarchy. Igneon has fulfilled his pact with the monarchy of Hygard. Pre-Weaver, the War-Priest would hear the voices of the God - does the War-Priest still have those connections to the new pantheon? Previous War Priests heard the other Gods by pledging to all of them. The new War Priest would have to do the same with the new Gods. In the Wild Grove, is Galatea still a tree - static? The tree has likely grown, and she is more apart of its form now. She is becoming more tree than dryad. Is there any feeling of Galatea being there? That hasn't left at all. Where is the Crow Demon now? When he caught the fireball to save Hygard he returned to his plane, Hell. So, is Tonza not a ghost? No, but he will have to go home soon. He is the original dwarf pillar due to reincarnation cycles, he is about to be born into a new dwarf soon. The entrance to Hygard, level 6, there is the shell of the circus from Season 1; what happened to the Troupe Macabre in Hygard? Killed in Demon / Drow War and their masks are left. We stepped through some kind of Dome in the market, Prince felt like it was something outside of the Realm - How different of a place was it? We had stepped into a God's plane, so we weren't on the mortal plane anymore. It was the blue imp's time bubble. He was Lord of that place. In the Market, in the time-loop, how long were they looping for in outside time? It was going on for two days. The group were in there for a couple of hours. The North: Are there any more Ts'emekwes (yeti) tribes? Not many, but yes. Was the White Hunter (Mo'gesh the Fool) an isolated situation? It has happened before in the past, but not in recent time. Are there likely to be more in the North? Not now. Did the "immortal knight" get out of the tunnels? No. The Immortal Knight was of the Black Crag era. He was travelling to the Crag to "help". He's been stuck in the tunnels for years. Category:Q&A